Together
by vickster51
Summary: It's the morning after the night before! A one shot, following on from the incredible end of 8.16!


**Welcome to the New World, Darvey fans! How are we all settling in?! I'm still in shock to be honest, but having thought about little else, before starting my review of 8.16, I just found myself writing this one shot. Season 9 has so much potential! Thanks to everyone who reads my stories and leaves me reviews or tweets me their support. It really does mean the world to me. Please do leave a review to let me know what you think! **

**...**

**Together**

_It's the morning after the night before (one shot set after the incredible 8.16)!_

**….**

As she slowly awoke, it took Donna a few moments to get her bearings, emotionally and physically. She felt disorientated and exhausted, but as the memories of the last few hours flooded in to her mind, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

Harvey.

At her door.

Vulnerable and emotionally present.

And ready.

She hadn't realised how much she needed it until that moment; of understanding in a split second that they were finally on the same page. She'd still needed to be sure though, to have him take those last few steps in to their future and yet even she hadn't expected the level of passion and love that had been surrendered in to her arms. It almost didn't seem real. She'd dreamt of similar scenarios every so often over the years, but reality was, without a doubt, better than fiction.

She loved him so much and he was here with her. All in.

Lying on her side under the cotton sheets of her bed, she smiled, as she felt his arms tightly around her, both holding her and holding on to her, as if, even in sleep, he was terrified she'd somehow slip through his fingers.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the calming, rhythmic sound of his breathing, as it tickled the hair of her neck, from his position behind her. It was the most calm she could remember feeling in years.

As if he somehow sensed she was awake, she felt Harvey stir a few minutes later, a quiet, muffled noise leaving his mouth, as he re-joined her in the world.

"Hey," she whispered, before she felt his grin against her neck, before it was replaced by his mouth.

"Hey." His hands gently pulled her closer to him, his leg shifting between hers.

It wasn't enough for Donna. She needed to see him and so turned herself in his embrace until they were face to face against the pillows. She'd never seen Harvey look so peaceful. It was as though he'd dropped 10 years over night and she wondered if the same could be said for her.

"You okay?" His voice was quiet and a little tentative, revealing the insecurities he was still carrying, despite the last few hours.

Donna moved her right hand, letting it graze his brow, before running it down his cheek. She nodded. "There's nowhere else I want to be."

The relief immediately passed across his eyes, as he nodded. "Good. Me too." The kiss was soft and gentle and slow. They didn't need to rush; there was plenty of time.

"I can make us some coffee," she murmured, as they broke apart for air, but Harvey shook his head. He wasn't ready to move just yet. This was their time to just be.

"Not yet."

Donna shifted again; easing fully in to his embrace, head against his shoulder, hand drawing a lazy pattern on his chest. Wrapping her more securely in his arms, Harvey kissed the top of her head.

He could barely believe where he was. One moment he'd been listening to Samantha and the next, he was running to her. The idea of losing her was a risk he was no longer willing to take and he was ready. Robert, Louis, Alex, they all had someone who mattered more to them than any deal or case and he'd finally realised he did too; the person who'd always been beside him and who he was close to losing to another man.

He opened his eyes with a jolt at that thought – Thomas…

He hadn't even asked her and he realised he hadn't really given a damn. How times change. He swallowed nervously.

"Donna…..I never asked…..What about…"

"It's over, Harvey. We both agreed it wasn't right."

He let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. He knew this was it for him, yet the idea of starting out that way was not what he would have wanted.

"Okay."

Donna lifted her head to meet his eyes. "It's okay that you didn't ask, Harvey. Don't think it isn't…alright?"

He nodded again and kissed the top of her head. Feeling the weight of the topic, he decided to shift the conversation.

"Your room's different. I like it."

Donna chuckled. "I'm glad you approve of my interior design choices, Harvey."

He stroked her bare arm, the intimacy of the gesture making her heart flutter. Sensing he was doing it in part to calm himself, she shifted to look at him, her hand finding his jawline.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Mister?"

She'd never called him that, but it felt right somehow and she noticed the look of recognition light up his eyes and made a note to ask about it later.

"I'm new at this, Donna. I'm not going to get it right all the time."

Kissing him softly, she tried to reassure him. "I know. I won't either, but we'll work it out together."

With a smile, he returned her kiss. "Sounds good…Together….."

This softer Harvey Specter was a revelation to her and she could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she kissed him again and repeated his statement back to him, as if a promise. "Together."

It had taken so long, but she knew they'd both needed to be ready, to acknowledge first to themselves and then to each other how they truly felt.

"I love you."

It wasn't the first time he'd spoken those words to her in the last few hours, but hearing it in the light of day, gave them extra weight.

"I love you too, Harvey," she whispered against his lips.

"I could stay right here all day," he murmured, somehow managing to draw her even closer to him.

"Me too…..but we can't…..Louis will need us….after what happened…"

He let out a sigh. "I know….they'll be blowback. Two named partners disbarred within a year….It's going to hit hard."

Harvey knew he still needed to properly process just what Robert had done for him, for them. First Jessica, now Robert. People seemed to keep sacrificing themselves for his sorry ass.

"It's because they care about you. Because you're a good man, Harvey."

He glanced down at her, momentarily surprised by the fact she'd read his mind and yet he knew he should know better. She was Donna, after all. "It still cuts deep, Donna. I need to work through it in my own time."

She nodded. "I know and I'm here."

"Thank you," he whispered.

As he kissed her again, his phone started to ring from its place on the floor by the bed. He knew who it was and in an earlier life, he'd have ignored it, but things had changed. With a quick kiss to Donna's forehead, he shifted in the bed, leaning over the side to sift through his discarded clothes. Retrieving the phone, he answered on the next ring.

"Louis….."

"Harvey, I know we all had a tough day, but I need to start damage control and…..I need you to help me."

It struck Harvey just how far not only he and Donna had come, but him and Louis too. They truly were partners and friends and he would never leave him unprotected. "I know Louis. I'm coming in."

"Okay, Harvey." There was a pause, before Louis continued. "I called by last night to see if you were alright….after everything….but you didn't answer."

Swallowing, Harvey glanced to Donna, uncertain of a response. Were they keeping this to themselves for a while? He didn't want to, but he would follow her lead. Her smile and the confident nod of her head gave him his answer.

"Sorry Louis. I was out…I'm with Donna…"

He couldn't see the smile that appeared across his friend's face at this simple truth, but he could hear it in his voice. "Well, at least that's something good in all of this. I'm pleased for you, Harvey, for both of you. I'll see you at the office."

With a nod, Harvey thanked him and ended the call, looking back at Donna. "Was that okay?"

She smiled, the happiness lighting up her entire face. She'd never looked more beautiful to him. "More than okay," she murmured, as his mouth found hers.

Harvey knew there would be bumps along the road ahead, but with Donna beside him, he knew there was nothing they couldn't handle together.

...

_Hope you liked this. I'm a bit sleep deprived, so hopefully it's coherent! Do review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
